Unidos por la musica
by andrea schmidt swift
Summary: Mi vida se resume en: Conciertos, Giras, Componer y Cantar. Suelo ser conocida por escribir canciones sobre mis antiguas relaciones. Me he centrado tanto en mi profesión que no me he preocupado en mí y mi felicidad amorosa. Pero eso cambiara cuando una banda conocida me ofrezca a mi y a mi mejor amiga ser sus teloneras en su gira nacional.
1. Ficha tecnica

**Ficha técnica:**

**Nombre: **Taylor Allison Swift

**Edad: **21 años

**Nacimiento: **13 de Diciembre de 1991

**Apodos: **Tay y ricitos

**Personalidad: **Es una chica muy dulce, tierna, divertida, amigable, competitiva, amorosa y suele ser un poco testaruda

Taylor Swift nació en Wyomissing en Pennsylvania el 13 de diciembre de 1989, hija de Scott Swift, un corredor de bolsa y de Andrea Swift una ama de casa, tiene un hermano 2 años menor llamado Austin. Cuando estaba en cuarto grado ganó un concurso nacional de poesía con un poema de tres páginas titulado "Monster In My Closet".  
A los diez años empezó a escribir canciones y a cantar en concursos de karaoke, festivales, y ferias en su ciudad natal, Durante el verano escribió una novela de 350 páginas la cual no fue publicada. Taylor comenzó a visitar Nashville, donde a los doce años empezó a escribir canciones con algunos compositores de la zona, una actividad que se consolidó cuando su familia se instaló en las afueras de la ciudad. Actuó en un concurso en "The Bluebird Café" que llamó la atención de Scott Borchetta, el cual le ofreció un contrato discográfico con Big Machine Records. Entre sus influencias musicales se encuentran LeAnn Rimes y su abuela, no obstante esta fuese una cantante de ópera profesional, el estilo de Taylor siempre ha sido el de la música country. Siempre le han gustado los tatuajes pero quiere que su primer tatuaje sea en honor a alguien que quiera y que esa persona la acompañe a hacérselo. Junto con Demi fueron víctimas de una pelea con su antigua amiga Selena Gomez y decidieron ya no ser amigas porque ella quería adueñarse de ellas siendo algo asi como la líder del grupo además hizo que Demi cayera en una profunda depresión alimenticia "Anorexia" y a Taylor la humillo hasta no poder mas, pero gracias al cariño que se tenían Demi y Taylor dejaron a el "mandato tortuoso" de Selena y comparten una hermosa casa en Los Ángeles. Por supuesto ningún medio pudo entersarse de que Gomez fue la responsable de todo esto y pensaron que Tay y Demetria eran la que la llevaban por malos pasos

**Nombre**: Demetria Devonne Lovato

**Edad: 22 años**

**Nacimiento:**; 20 de agosto de 1990

**Apodos: **Demi

**Personalidad: **Divertida, Coqueta, Infantil pero a la vez madura, Sabe lo que quiere y Cariñosa

Saltó a la fama por su papel de Tuvo una depresión alimentaria ya que Selena la insultaba y le decía que estaba demasiado y que para ser una buena cantante y actriz debía ser delgada obligando a que Demi se sometiera a no comer a tal punto de que tuvo una enfermedad conocida como la anorexia.

Para ella los tatuajes son especiales y cuentan una historia, tiene 6 tatuajes en total y un piercing en el ombligo

Demi Lovato ha vendido aproximadamente más de 1 543 500 de copias de sus tres álbumes, solo en los Estados Unidos, mientras que sus sencillos ya superan los 9 000 000 de descargas digitales.

Desde que es pequeña un chico llamado Logan Henderson de la banda Big time rush es su mejor amigo y siempre la ha apoyado en todas sus decisiones, sin darse cuenta el enamoro a su amiga y ella no se anima a confesárselo aun y para pasar más tiempo con él. Aunque no desaprovechara la ocasión que Logan le ofrece a ella y a Taylor para ser sus teloneras.


	2. Llamada y desicion rapida

**Miércoles, 15 de agosto . 09:26 pm**

Salí del baño con mi cabello goteando y una toalla tapando mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Demi que estaba hablando por teléfono, acostada en mi cama y con una tonta sonrisa forrada en su cara.

"Probablemente esté hablando con Logan".-Pense mientras iba a mi armario que se encontraba en una esquina de mi habitación, lo abrí y comencé a buscar que colocarme

- Un momento Logan ya Tay salió del baño colocare a el teléfono en altavoz.- Hiso lo dicho y me señalo con el ceño fruncido el teléfono para que hablara

- Hola Logan, ¿como estas?.-Pregunte mientras me colocaba unos shorts negros, una camisa de tiros de color blanco y me hacia una coleta

- Bien gracias por preguntar Taylor y tu ¿como estas?.-Me pregunto. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban voces que parecían susurrar como si estuvieran escuchando la conversación también.

- Muy bien. ¿Sabes? Se me parece un poco raro que los 2 conocemos a Demi desde pequeños y no nos conocemos en persona.-Es cierto cada vez que intentábamos vernos algo pasaba.

- Pues les tengo a las 2 una propuesta, asi nos conoceremos y podremos tener unos conciertos espectaculares.- Cuando termino de hablar Demi y yo nos miramos confundidas, el ver que no hablábamos prosiguió.- como ya deben saber daremos una gira por todo el país pero no tenemos teloneros y quien mejor que Taylor Swift y Demi Lovato… No precisamente queremos que abran los concierto porque son muy famosas ni nada por el estilo, los chicos y yo queríamos pasar tiempo con Demetria y conocer por fin a la barbie estado unidense.- Al decir eso se escucharon unas risitas y me sonroje un poco.- ¿Qué dicen?

- Bueno, por mi no hay problema… El jurado de "The 'X' Factor" decidió tomarse un descanso asi que me apunto, quiero verlos a todos los extraño demasiado.- Dijo Demi

- Yo pensaba quedarme sola en la casa pero creo que una gira es más entretenida.- Sentencie haciendo que Demi saltara de la felicidad y me abrazara

- WOO HOO.-Gritaron tan duro que el teléfono de la casa cayó aunque no le pasó nada e hiso que mí la peliroja y yo soltáramos una carcajada por la exclamación de los chicos.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos con la gira?.- Pregunto Demi

- Nosotros estabamos muy retrasados con la gira y teníamos planeado arrancar la semana que viene, pero como siempre presentimos que iban a aceptar ya tenemos sus camas y espacios personales en el bus.. arrancaremos en 3 días. Queremos que mañana nos reunamos en un restaurant para poder conocer a Taylor, ¿Qué les parece?.-Dijo todo un poco rápido pero logramos entender, yo solté una carcajada y Demi me miro extrañada

- ¿Qué hubieran hecho si les hubiéramos dicho que no?.- Yo tenía razón ellos no sabían si yo tenía algún compromiso. Demi sonrió creo que ya sabe que hubiera pasado, conoce tanto a logan que me da miedo.

- Hubiéramos recurrido al "plan B".- Dijo sin mas

- ¿Cuál es el plan b?.- Pregunte con una ceja levantada

- Las hubiéramos secuestrado.-Demi y yo volvimos a reír… nos imaginábamos a Logan y a los chicos saliendo de nuestra casa con 2 bolsas gigantes donde se encontraba una rubia y una peliroja.

- Ok son muy graciosos todos, nos vemos mañana ¿a qué hora?.-Pregunte sentándome en mi cama

- Mañana a las 03 pm en Vitello's Restaurant, las pasaríamos a buscar pero tenemos que estar allá haciendo la reservación

- ¿Hacen la reservación el mismo día?.-Volví a preguntar ahora incrédula

- Siempre encontramos una mesa y siempre suele ser la mejor no se preocupen, vayan a dormir porque conociendo a Demi se acostara tarde y no será capaz de levantarse a las 02, nos llaman cuando estén llegando acá que tengan una hermosa noche.- Después de decir eso colgó la llamada.

- Este hombre es un sueño espera a que lo conozcas mañana.-Dijo emocionada.- Todos los chicos de la banda son fantásticos aunque James y Carlos tienen novias, ¡YA SE! Logan y yo te haremos la segunda con Kendall

- Demetria primero preocúpate en Logan y tu y después hazlo en mi, además ni siquiera conozco a Kendall.- La mira con una ceja levantada

- El es el líder de la banda, un lindo rubio de ojos verdes no estaría mal para ser el padre de tus hijos.- movió las cejas sugestivamente haciendo que me sonrojara

- Anda a dormir Demetria, sueña que Logan y tu tienen hermosos niños y viven en una gigantesca mansión que tengas dulce sueños te amo.- La saque de mi cuarto y le cerré la puerta en la cara.- Esta tipa me querrá casar con todos los miembros de la banda que no sean logan.-rodee los ojos, apague la luz y fui a acostarme. Tengo un presentimiento de que mañana sería un gran día. Agarre mi ipod que estaba en la mesa de noche y me coloque los audífonos escuchando una de mis canciones: **Love Story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jueves, 17 de julio. 02:49 pm**

- Despierta de una buena vez Demetria.- Grite molesta mientras entraba a la habitación de mi mejor amiga la cual seguí durmiendo absorta de mis "dulces" gritos.- Mueve tu gran trasero de la cama.- No se de donde saque las fuerzas pero logre empujarla haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!.- Exclamo furiosa. Yo sencillamente le señale el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche y comenzó emitir palabras no aptas para menores y cosas que nunca había escuchado antes que se podría decir que no se trata de hadas ni nada mágico y lindo, Agarro lo que se iba a colocar y fue directamente a su baño.

No la entendía, si la levantabas temprano es capaz de arrojarte todo lo que tiene en su mesita, pero si la levantas tarde te raya la madre y aun mas. En verdad no la entiendo… Creo que la situación de Logan la tiene mas loca y estresada de lo normal.

Estaba tan sumidas en mis pensamientos que no había notado que Demi, ya vestida y arreglada, buscaba las llaves de su auto; Cuando las encontró me arrastro escaleras a bajo y me monte en el asiento de copiloto de su auto. Arranco a toda velocidad, sin importar que nos multaran ya que la calle estaba extrañamente vacía y llegamos al restaurant en menos de 15 minutos.

La pelirroja se estaciono al lado de una hermosa camioneta, una Hummer para ser especifica, de color negro que se veía prácticamente nueva, en ella 2 chicos estaban recostados al capo esperando que alguien llegara y creo saber quien

-Ese es James y Carlos, ¿verdad?.-Pregunte reconociendo a los desconocidos, gracias a la obsesión de Demi, ella misma se había encargado de enseñarme la foto de cada uno de ellos.

-Exacto, ahora veo que en verdad si me prestas atención, estas progresando rubia.-Yo rodee los ojos y le un zape, puede que a veces no entienda las cosas pero soy mucho mas inteligente que ella y puedo apostarlo

- Por favor antes de bajarnos no vayas a decir nada vergonzoso sobre mí enfrente de Lo.-No término de decir la frase ya que la interrumpí

-Logan conoce todo sobre ti Demetria, lo único que le has ocultado es sobre tu enamoramiento hacia a el, la única forma que diga algo vergonzoso es que en verdad me saques la piedra.- Al terminar de decir eso nos bajamos del auto y nos empezamos a acercar a los chicos que al notarnos reconocieron de inmediato a Demi y sonrieron como unos idiotas, no lo digo de mala manera, si no que algo así como unos idiotas muy tiernos y sexys.

-¡ENANA!.-Grito James Maslow aturdiéndome ya que estaba a su lado, cargo a Demi y empezó a dar vueltas y el otro se unía al abrazo, Demetria es una suertuda, aunque la pobre salió pálida pero muy contenta de estar con ellos. Como me encantaba verla tan feliz.

- Hola grandulones los extrañaba tanto.- Sonrió y les dio un corto abrazo a los dos

- Y nosotros a ti pequeña.- Añadió el mas bajito, Carlos Pena.

- Bueno ya que todos nos extrañábamos y en verdad no estaré todo el día en plan de amigos que no se ven en 6 meses les presentare a mi mejor amiga, Ella es Taylor Swift conocida como la barbie estado unidense y les aviso que hará que alguno de ustedes, menos logan claro, caiga en sus encantos.

-Mucho gusto, En verdad no me molestaría caer en tus encantos.-Dijo James mientras besaba mi mano haciéndome sonrojar.- Pero para el mal de todos ya nosotros 2 tenemos novias, aunque podemos encontrarte a un rubio que te acompañe.

-El gusto es mío, pero no hace falta que me busquen a alguien ¿quieren? Estoy bien así.- Reí aunque sabia que este tema no me agradaba del todo y ellos lo notaron

-Lamento si te incomodamos, pero es que en verdad no sabíamos que te molestaba.-Se disculpo Carlos

-No es culpa de ustedes, ya lo dijeron no lo sabían.- Les sonreí

-¿Qué tal si entramos?.-Pregunto Demi empujándonos a todos adentro del restaurant, ya en recepción miro a los chicos como pidiendo ayuda y ellos nos dijeron que lo siguiéramos y que tratáramos de evitar la mirada de los demás, ya que todos sabíamos que la mayoría iban a saber quienes éramos nosotros. Cuando llegamos a la mesa un rubio y un pelinegro se encontraban hablando muy entretenidos por lo que se notaba. Sin querer sonreí al ver a Kendall pero en ese momento subieron la mirada y el la fijo en mi devolviéndome la sonrisa y haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Es muy guapo.- Susurre para mis adentros.

Logan se levanto junto a el ojiverde y empezaron a saludarnos. Ellos se presentaron amablemente aunque ya yo les había dicho que yo prácticamente me sabía toda su vida entera gracias a mi mejor amiga. Llego la camarera y empezamos a ordenar 4 pidieron pasta con salsa carbonara mientras los otros dos, Kendall y yo, pedimos una con albóndigas. Despues de un rato de bromas entre nosotros y que los muchachos comenzaron a molestar por que habíamos pedido lo mismo. Comenzamos a hablar sobre de cómo iba a ser todo en la gira.

- Como ya saben comenzaremos en 2 dias, haremos conciertos en prácticamente todos estados unidos aunque en algunas ciudades no esta confirmado aun, pero ya tenemos la mayoría. Los viajes se harán a carretera tendremos 2 buses a nuestra disposición, uno para equipo técnico y esas cosas, y el otro será de nosotros. Nuestro bus tiene una pequeña cocina, 2 baños, una pequeña sala de estar y 2 bloques de habitaciones en las cuales en una hay 3 literas y en la otra 5. Ustedes chicas estarán en la de las tres literas con 3 chicas mas, conociendo a Demi pedimos la parte de arriba de 2 literas una para ella y otra para Tay, aunque para que todo sea mas fácil mañana en la mañana tendrán que ir al punto de salida para que dejen sus cosas y se acomoden y también tendremos que hacer un manual de reglas.- Cuando Kendall termino de hablar todos asentimos. Hablamos un rato mas sobre algunas trivialidades y cosas así y nos dimos cuenta que las horas habían pasado muy rápido y ya eran las 05:30 pm, los chicos pagaron la cuenta, obviamente hubieron quejas por mi parte y la de Demi pero ellos se negaron rotundamente a que nosotras sacáramos nuestra billetera y como sabíamos que teníamos todas las de perder cedimos, aunque nos molestamos ellos supieron como hacer para evadir nuestro enojo, decidimos que ya era muy tarde y debíamos hacer maletas, nos despedimos de ellos con un beso en la mejilla y antes de salir Kendall y Logan se ofrecieron venir a buscarnos para que no se nos hiciera difícil llevar todas las cosas, cuando concluimos a que hora iban a pasar por nosotras salimos de el restaurant y como no era un lugar donde los paparazzis se esperaban que fuéramos no había ni un rastro de ellos.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue un poco mas largo ya que a Demi le dio un ataque de ultima hora y quiso comprar 3 maletas para cada una por que según ella las que teníamos en casa estaban pasadas de moda, yo accedí cansada no tenia ganas de discutir con ella, llegamos prácticamente a las 6 y empezamos a sacar nuestra ropa, la casa estaba echa un desastre aunque eso es lo de menos. Decidí llamar a mi mama y le ofrecí que se quedara acá junto a mi papa y mi hermano, Austin.

Terminamos de empacar todo prácticamente a las 10:05 pm y ordenamos todo en la casa a las 12, Dejamos las maletas abajo nos despedimos una de la otra diciendo "Coloca tu despertador y tu teléfono a todo lo que de, Duerme bien y sueña con Logan/Kendall"

Me coloque la pijama y me agarre el pelo en un moño alto. Hice lo que Demi y yo habíamos acordado hace un rato y me acosté a dormir lo cual ya a los 3 minutos estaba en el 5to sueño del cansancio que tenia

-**_Kendall_**.-Susurre entre sueños mientras sonreía levemente.


End file.
